Thomas' Advetures in France
by R Kerns
Summary: So what was Jefferson doing in France? Find out as he drafts the declaration for France. Oh and Lafayette helped too. This is just silly thing Thomas and Laf do while in France. This not historically accurate and they look like their musical selves. Rated T because mentions of Laurens' death. Pretty PG. Might make you ship Laf and Thomas,
1. Intro

**Hey guys! This is just going to be a ton of one-shots of Thomas Jefferson's adventures in France. Hope you enjoy.**

Thomas was pacing at the docks, waiting for a boat from the newly independent colonies. He couldn't wait to meet the solder named Lafayette. They planned to draft a declaration for freedom of the French monarchy. He kept thinking of ways to greet him.

After an hour, the ship finally came to view. After everyone got off the boat, Thomas quickly tried to look for the Marquis. There was one problem though, he didn't know what he looked like. All Thomas knew was that they looked very similar.

Thomas tried his best to find him but to no avail. He was about to head back to the French castle ( **was there a castle?** ) when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Thomas turned around to see a man who looked almost exactly like him ( **They are their musical selves** ) the only real difference was their clothing and that the other man had a ponytail.

The two men stared at each other for 7 seconds until the man spoke with a French accent

"I'm looking for a man named Thomas Jefferson, do you know where I could find him?"

Thomas replied "um, that's me"

The men once again stared again. This was the Lafayette? They looked like they could be twins. After a minute of silence, Lafayette spoke up,

"Shouldn't we head back to the castle?"

"Oh! Right, yeah, we should"

The men walked back to the castle ( **or wherever the monarchy lived** )

On the way to meet the Queen, they got a lot of weird looks from servants and nobles.

They finally reached the throne room where the queen of France, Marie Antoinette. As expected, she had a confused look on her face. She never realized until know how similar Jefferson and Lafayette looked.

After a second of staring, she smiled and said

"Mr. Jefferson, I see you've found Lafayette"

Thomas nodded. He looked very uncomfortable. Lafayette was just confused. All that he knew about Jefferson was that they looked _somewhat_ similar.

The queen spoke "well I guess Laf is a bit tired from the trip, you can stay with Jefferson for you time here"

Lafayette nodded and gestured for Thomas to lead him to his room.

As soon as they left the room, Thomas spoke with am aggressive voice "why do you look like me?!"

"calm down, mon ami. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation"

"and that would be?"

"well… Do you have any French relatives?"

"not that I know of"

For another minute of silence for the two men to think, Jefferson spoke an idea.

"what if I went back in time in the future for some reason and started a new life and changed my name as you"

"that is a terrible idea"

"You're just saying that to not break your cover. It's okay, you can tell me" Thomas winked.

"non, this could just be a coincidence"

"I refuse to believe that"

Lafayette muttered in French "Êtes-vous toujours ennuyant?"

"what?"

"nothing"

They walked to their room ( **think of a hotel room** ) and Lafayette imminently went to the balcony, feeling the wind of the French wind.

Thomas sat on the couch, thinking of what to do now that Lafayette's here. He perked up when he thought of the many things he could do like getting better at French, or silly pranks, or even just talking about the American revolution. He probably would of taken a picture of the two of them and posted it on twitter, except that didn't exist yet.

Decided to head to sleep because they had a lot of work to do tomorrow.

Lafayette was confused mostly. No wonder that man he met in America named James Madison looked at him weirdly at first. Thankfully this will help him get his mind off things, like the death of John Laurens, and leaving his two friends Alexander and Hercules behind in America. He hoped to visit them, hopefully after he helps France. He hopes Jefferson won't be a bother. Just by looking at him he knew that he was arrogant and loud, I mean have you _seen_ what he was wearing. They had to be serious tomorrow since their going to draft the declaration.

Lafayette decided to get some rest too, he needed to be energized to put up with whatever Jefferson has planned.

 **Hope you enjoyed! There are probably tons of historical inaccurates but whatever.**


	2. Switching Places

**Next chapter! This will have more story to it than the last one. Enjoy!**

Thomas and Laf came into their room almost ready to pass out. They have spent five days straight writing. Their hands were sore, all they could see were the many words they wrote.

Thankfully they would have a two-day break to relax. Thomas thought this would be a good way to bond with the Frenchman while Laf just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up ( **don't we all** )

They already wasted half of the first day sleeping. Now that they are energized, Thomas decided to chat with Laf.

"so, um, what happened during the war?"

"we won"

"I KNOW THAT! BUT HOW?" Thomas realized this was not how to become friends. He took a deep breath and said calmly.

"who were some of the people that you fought with"

Laf smiled

"well there's Washington, Hamilton, Mulligan, Laur-" his smile soon faded. Tears came from his eyes. Thomas knew this 'Laur" must of died in battle. He put his hand on Laf's shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"I was the one who brought it up. How about you tell me about this Hamilton"

Laf spent an hour talking about Alexander Hamilton and how they were friends and his role in the revolution.

"he seems like a great guy. Do you know what he's doing now?"

"I believe he is helping two men named James Madison and John Jay to write essays to defend the new government plan"

"oh" Thomas hoped to meet him one day when he gets back home. "I actually know Madison, we're friends" ( **"FRIENDS"** )

"he looked at me so weirdly when we first met. Although I wouldn't blame him since… well… you know"

"right" they both were still confused by the fact that they look identical. It had to be a weird coincidence. This has caused many ideas for pranks from Thomas, to which Laf would talk him out of.

This caused an idea from Thomas.

"to test to see how similar we look, we should pretend to be each other for a day"

"Thomas, that's horrible idea, an we'll get in a lot of trouble if we get caught"

"come on, aren't you somewhat curious if it would work"

Laf sighed "even if I did agree to this, I'm not saying I am, we sound nothing alike"

"oh, really?"

Thomas gave smirk and cleared his throat and said in a French accent

"Oui Oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette" He sounded exactly like Laf.

The Frenchman was shocked, he decided to try. In his best American accent, he spoke "oh look! It is me, Thomas Jefferson. Let me tell you how amazing I am and blah blah blah blah" Thomas was both amazed and insulted, mostly amazed.

Lafayette went back to his French accent to say, "I am now more weirded out than ever"

"this could actually work. What do you say?" Thomas raised his hand for Laf to shake. He hesitated but finally gave in.

They spent the rest of the morning switch clothes and sharing facts about each other. The last part they needed to do was their hair. Thomas' was easy. Laf just put it in a ponytail. Lafayette's was harder to do. Thomas had to make sure was floofy ( **And amazing** ) enough and made it extra curly.

Once they were finished, Thomas, now dressed as Laf, said "remember, I can be a _little_ hot head at times." Laf, now dressed as Thomas, nodded.

"Oh! And if you accidently use your French accent, just blame yourself, wait, I mean me, wait, I'm confusing myself" Laf chuckled

"I think I can handle being you for a day" he said in an American accent.

"and I can handle being you. No one will know the difference" Thomas said with a French accent. ( **This reminds me of an old fairytale, can't remember Its name** )

The two men switched papers that said what they had to do that day. Before they went their different ways, Thomas yelled to Laf "bonne chance!" Laf replied "you too!

As soon as Thomas lost sight of Laf, he read what he had to do. _I'm sure this will be easy enough,_ he thought.

#1: meet with the other nobles to discuss possible warwith England.

 _I got this._

When Thomas entered the meeting room, he was bombarded with shouting and arguments. Thomas could barely hear himself think. Thomas quietly took a seat and tried to listen to the chaos.

Many people were arguing over whether start a war in the state they are currently in. One person would be for the war then three other people would disagree which would cause ten other people to defend the person.

It finally got to a point where it was so loud, America could probably hear it. Thomas finally raised his voice.

"QUIET!"

Suddenly everyone lowered their voices. Thomas couldn't believe that worked. Now everyone was staring at him.

"um, how about to make this less chaotic, we go one at a time and share our thoughts?"

There was silence. Thomas spoke again

"how about I go first, since I am still unsure of my opinion, I will state the pros and cons of both choices" Many nobles rolled their eyes.

"First, if we decide to head to war, we are insured that the states will help us" many nobles nodded.

"however, this will not help the ongoing debt this country has"

Another noble spoke up, "by the time the war would be over, there wouldn't be enough money for trades of goods"

People started to argue again. Thomas had to speak up again.

"HEY!"

Everyone stared.

"Now if we don't go to war, we can save the money we still have"

Many nobles glared at one another.

"but, Britain might attack first and we are not prepared for that"

A noble shouted, "EXACTLY! WE SHOULD ATTACK FIRST AND HAVE AN ADVANTIGE!"

The room was once again in chaos. Thomas ducked under the table to hide his embarrassment. _I hope Laf is having as rough a day as I'm having._

Laf looked at his paper.

#1. Research many historical documents to take inspiration from.

 _Seems simple enough._

As soon as Laf stepped foot in the library, he immediately forgot what he was doing. He went to the fiction aisle and picked up a book, named The Prince and the Pauper, and began to read it. ( **I know it didn't exist yet, but roll with it** )

After finishing the over 100-page book, he gasped and said "OH! The research!"

He put the book back and went over to the nonfiction aisle and looked for books about government. Soon Laf went writing down ideas from many enlightenment thinkers.

He wasn't sure what exactly to write down, so he wrote everything. _Jefferson will search through this later._

Laf looked at the next thing to do on the to-do list. _I only gave Jefferson one thing to do. No fair!_

#2. Go through the notes and choose the best ideas.

Laf sighed and reread the notes. He ended up rereading them 20 times before he finally said, "They're all fine, we can use all of them!"

He looked back at the list and sighed with relief. _Yes! No more things._

Laf was about to head back home when a young man tapped his shoulder.

"excuse me, are you Thomas Jefferson?"

Lafayette completely forgotten that he was still dressed as Jefferson. He shakenly responded, "yes. That is me, Thomas Jefferson, from America"

The man smiled, "finally, I was hoping I could get your opinion of the idea of France going to war with Britain"

Laf hesitated a bit. He didn't know what Jefferson thought of the war. He didn't to accidently say anything that could ruin his image, the guy cared a lot about that. Laf remembered a phrase Alex's friend, Burr, once said 'talk less, smile more. Don't let them know what you're against, or what you're for.'

Laf smiled and said, "I think it's best I keep my opinions to myself, for now. I don't want to cause any arguments"

The man frowned and left. Laf sighed, _whew, that was a close one._

Thomas made it to his room, about to pass out. He didn't notice that Laf was already there.

"so how was your day, mon ami" said Laf, now back to his French accent. He didn't expect that Thomas would suddenly say "IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD FROM ANYONE, I WILL EXPLODE!" Laf jumped back a bit and decided not to mess with him.

Thomas fell face first onto the couch and sighed.

"sorry, Laf, but let's just say today has been one of the most stressful days of my life!" Realizing he was raising his voice again, he took a deep breath "so how did everything go with you? Probably just as bad as me?"

Laf was about to talk about his day, but he didn't want to make Thomas more upset than he already was.

"oui oui, it was just as bad"

"good"

They spent the rest of the day talking about the meeting Thomas attended.

"Merci for not stating an opinion for me without my approval" Laf said in relief

"I'm sure you would of did the same for me"

"I did. Someone asked me about it, and I refused to say anything"

Thomas smiled "Thanks, Laf"

"what did you call me?"

"I've heard the queen call you that, so I will… If you're okay with it, that is"

"well, normally I let my friends call me that. I guess I consider you a friend"

Thomas beamed. He went to hug Laf but decided not to. Laf knew what he was trying to do and gave Thomas a hug. They could tell this was the start of a new friendship.

After, they decided to head to sleep since they had to go back to writing. While Laf was sleeping, he realized he forgot to tell Thomas about the notes. _Il va découvrir plus tard_ he thought.

 **WOW this was long. This was 6 pages long!**

 **Here are some translations:**

 _ **Bonne chance**_ **= good luck**

 _ **Merci**_ **= thank you**

 _ **Il va découvrir plus tard**_ **= he'll find out later**

 **The other words you should know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Sick Day

**Woo! Another chapter! Sorry for a long wait, but I've been busy doing stuff on my channel this summer. And a question, should I do a reading of this on my channel? I think it would be cool to see. This takes place in 1787. Anyways, on to the story…**

Lafayette sighed while giving Thomas some soup. "This is why we don't fall into rivers in winter" Thomas shivered and took the soup.

"It wasn't my fault there that I was PUSHED into a river!" Thomas glared at Laf.

"I didn't push you, I lightly gave you a nudge to get out of my way"

"toMAYto, toMAto"

Laf rolled his eyes and went to get more soup for Thomas.

When he came back with more soup, he saw Thomas with a ton of books and writing. Laf quickly took the paper and books. Thomas got upset.

"Hey, I need that!"

"Non! No writing until you get better."

"But I'm fine" After saying that, he started coughing, and Laf backed away.

Thomas continued "Besides, we're a third of the way done with the draft for the FDoI"

"The what?"

"French Declaration of Independence. Duh" Laf sighed and headed to leave the room. "We're running low on stuff, so I have go to the market."

Right as Laf went to close the door he said, "Just relax, read a book, and DON'T WRITE!"

After a minute of Laf leaving, Thomas repeated in a mocking tone, "DoN't WriTE, ha! When you see that I have finished the draft, you'll be the one…not…writing. Wow, I'm bad at comebacks." _And why am I talking to myself?_ Thomas picked up a pen and paper and started to write.

After five minutes, Thomas went to look back and see what he wrote. On the paper, all that was written was the word 'the'. _Why can't I think of anything?!_ Thomas thought. _Normally I'm already halfway through a paragraph in this amount of time._ He looked over to a pile of books Lafayette left for him. _Maybe reading will help._ Thomas picked up a book named 'Common Sense' and started reading.

After reading a chapter, Thomas frowned and realized, _I have no idea what I just read._ He put the book down and went to the couch to lay down. It took him ten seconds to fall asleep and stayed asleep for the rest of the day

* * *

Laf left the market with many foods and sweets. Before heading back home, He was stopped by a post-boy around 15 years old who had a letter.

"Is your name Laf…Lafay…?"

"Lafayette? Then yes"

"Well, this is for you, from Alexander Hamilton, in America" Laf took the letter and gave the boy some sweets before he left.

Laf decided to open to letter. He saw that it was written 4 months ago. He read the letter:

"My good friend, Lafayette,

I hope you are having a wonderful time in France. I have continued to work on defending our new government. I have begun writing 37 of these essays all the while Madison and Jay have written a mere four. I am very much disappointed in both of them.

Myself and Washington have decided that if this government is approved by the states, I shall tend to the financials. It has, however, come to my attention that Thomas Jefferson is staying with you. I wish for you to tell him that if he agrees, will tend to the foreign relationships of our country.

I wish best of luck to you and if there anything you wish on this side the water, you know the warmth & sincerity of my attachment. Command me.

Adieu

Washington & Mrs. Schuyler & Mrs. Hamilton all join warmly in the most affectionate remembrances to you. As to myself I am in truth yours pour la vie

A.H"

Laf smiled at the letter, he put it in his pocket and headed home. When he got there, he saw Thomas sound asleep on the couch. Laf decided to put a blanket on him and put a pillow under his head. He noticed a book on the table. _Huh, guess Thomas decided to read a bit,_ he thought. Laf put the book back in its spot on the shelf and went to make some mac n' cheese, it's Thomas' favorite food.

By the time Thomas woke up, the food was ready.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Laf said.

"I'm actually starting to feel a bit better, how was your visit to the market?"

"It was fine. I got a letter from my friend, Hamilton. I told me to tell you that, if they get their government approved, want you to handle international relations with America"

"That sounds fantastic. Although, I believe the proper term is Secretary of State."

"Grande! I'll write to Alex, telling him that you've agreed."

Laf went to get a paper to write on, when he noticed a paper with only the word "The".

"What is this?"

"I tried to continue writing the draft for the FDo- "

"Don't call it that. Why were you writing?!"

"I wanted to help"

"NO! You'll only feel worser than you already are"

"Worser is not a real word"

"I DON'T CARE! I ask you to do one thing, to relax, and you can't do that!" Laf sighed and went to his room.

Thomas waited for a minute before smiling and grabbing a giant plate of mac n' cheese. _More for me._ He thought when he went back to the couch to eat.

* * *

4 months later…

Alexander ran to Washington's house and knocked on the door. Alex tried his best to catch his breath before Martha or George answered the door. He was greeted to a very surprised George Washing Machine.

"Alex? What are you doing here in Virginia? And did you run all the way here? You're out of breath."

Alex replied, catching his breath after every word, "I got a letter from Lafayette. He told me that Jefferson has agreed to be Secretary of State."

"That's great so- I mean, Alex. When Jefferson gets back France, I will send him a letter telling him to come to New York"

"Perfect! That way I'll get a chance to meet him! Madison told me that he's a very great person, so I'll try to make the best first impression ever. I guess I'll be on my way now"

"Wait, did you really ride a carriage all the way here just to tell me this"

"No, don't be silly. I ran all the way here just to tell you this. And if I want to be back home in time for my sister-in-law's visit, I better start going now. Bye!" Alexander ran before George could say another word. He looked at Alex and sighed, "why are you like this, son?"

He went back inside to continue his day of reading.

 **And that's it! Hope you liked it. I can totally relate to Jefferson whenever I'm sick, my brain never does anything when I'm sick. The last two paragraphs in Alex's letter were actual things he wrote to Lafayette, with minor changes. Side-note, I had to research how people wrote back then to make the letter sound real, along with reading letters by Hammyton to see his writing style. At least, if I ever have to do a project using 1700s grammar, I'm ready.**

 **French translations:**

 **Non = no**

 **pour la vie = for life (what the heck, Alex!?)**

 **Grande = Great**

 **(I think I'm starting to ship Laf and Thomas. Help)**


End file.
